1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to micro-electromechanical actuators.
2. Related Art
Various types of micro-electromechanical actuators have been developed. Micro-electromechanical actuators are used, for example, to move parts of micro-electromechanical systems (“MEMS”). A micro-electromechanical actuator incorporating a conductor can be used to close an external electrical circuit, as an example. Many other end-use applications for micro-electromechanical actuators are known. Minimizing the size of micro-electromechanical actuators is often an important consideration in actuator design; but their robust performance and life-span durability can also be important. Balancing these competing factors is one challenge in MEMS actuator fabrication. There is a continuing need for new micro-electromechanical actuators offering durability, performance, and miniaturization that are suitable for including in MEMS and in end-application systems incorporating MEMS.